Dennis Bermudez vs. Matt Grice
The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. 4:35. Grice kneed the thigh there. The body. Bermudez stuffed the trip landing in mount landing right hands over and over, 4:15. More and more, one arm is pinned. Rights over and over. 4:00 with big right elbows and right hands, right elbows, left hands under, damn. Over and over and over. Rights under. Right arm is locked up. Grice escaped and stood to the clinch, into a standing guillotine there, wow. 3:35. Grice got a nice slam, they clinched. Bermudez still has the headlock. 3:15. Grice kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh, 3:00. Grice kneed the thigh. They broke. Grice landed a good leg kick and hurt him with a left hook counter. 2:35 remaining. Grice landed a nice leg kick. Grice landed a right hand, or was it Bermudez? Grice kneed the face as they clinched again. 2:15. Grice broke with a right elbow, wow. And a left hook there. 2:00. His striking looks great. Grice landed a counter right. Bermudez landed a right, four jabs and a leg kick, wow, clinch. 1:35, Bermudez worked a single. Grice right elbowed the body. He broke with a good combo. Wow. Grice dropped him with a counter left hook. OH! Bermudez stood wobbling. 1:15. Grice landed a counter right catching the kick, stuffed a single, clinch. 1:00. Grice kneed the face. Another to the body, wow. Grice landed a right elbow breaking. Wow dude damn. Grice landed a counter left hook. 35. Grice missed a spinning back kick. He landed a good leg kick. 15. Grice landed a left, good combo, kneed the body, clinch. The first round ended, 10-9 Grice, very exciting. The second round began and they touched gloves. Bermudez landed a leg kick. A left to the body, ate a counter left hook faceplanting and stood. 4:30. Grice landed a counter left hook, stuffed a double to the clinch. 4:15. Grice kneed the face. Grice kneed the body. They broke, Bermudez landed a leg kick, there. 4:00. Bermudez landed a leg kick. 3:35. Grice landed a stiff jab there and dropped him with a right, sprawled a single working a D'arce. 3:15 as he kneed the head. Again and they break. 3:00 remaining. Bermudez landed a left hook, defended a single. Grice is cut on the forehead. Sprawling. Grice switched a double. 2:35. He got it. He has the back. One hook standing. 2:15. Clinch. 2:00. Bermudez kneed the body and they broke away. Grice landed a leg kick and a left hook. And a jab, 1:35 left. Bermudez landed a right to the clinch. He's wild. He worked a single. Grice stuffed it. Bermudez landed an elbow there, stuffed a single. 1:00. Grice kneed the body. 35. Bermudez landed a few lefts, stuffed a single and kneed the head before Grice was up, they kept going. 15. Bermudez stuffed a single sprawling. He dropped back for a D'arce. Arm in guillotine actually, R2 ended, 10-9 Grice but closer. Sherdog says he's slowing down for sure though. The third round began and they hugged. Bermudez landed three or four jabs and a right and another. Clinch, two rights dropped him, leg kick as he fell, left and a right, he's in half-guard, damn. 4:35. A left elbow. 4 lefts and a right. A left elbow, two lefts a right and several lefts and rights. 4:15. A left elbow there. Five more. Herb's warning Grice. 4:00. A left elbow lands there. Ten lefts as Grice stood to the clinch. 3:35 as Grice defended the double. Stuffed it. Bermudez landed a jab or two, right uppercut, another, 3:15. A big right, right uppercut, right, 3:15. He's hurt, high kick, right uppercut, right, another. Grice throwing back. Bermudez kneed the body, leg kick, big right. Body knee. He's wobbled. Dennis kneed the head and a body kick, Grice caught it. Clinch. Both men are exhausted. God-damn dude. 2:35 as the crowd roared. DAMN. Dennis kneed the body. 2:15 as Grice replied, kneed the head. He jumped into a knee to the head. Bermudez landed a right uppercut, tripped. 2:00. Clinch. Grice kneed the leg. Damn. Bermudez landed several lefts under. 1:35. A big right and three more. Damn, reclinch. Dennis kneed the body, big right. Another. Grice threw back. Clinch. 1:15. Dennis kneed the body, huge right, 1:00. Dennis is exhausted. Clinch. God-damn. Dennis looked at the clock. 35 as Grice broke with a huge left. A spinning back kick. Dennis landed a Superman right. Clinch. Grice broke with a right, 15. Dennis landed a counter right, right uppercut, ate a right. Dennis teeped the body, two jabs, the third round ended, holy shit! 10-8 Bermudez. Holy fuck. 29-28 split for Bermudez, what an awesome fight. That was one of the best fights that I have ever seen.